We'll Be Together
by MukuroMay
Summary: Shounen Ai. Touya X Yukito. Nothing much, just some musing over each other. My first fic. R&R Please!


_Card Captor Sakura - Shounen Ai - Touya X Yukito. _

Touya and Yukito talking one day, musing about their love for each other, but that's all the fic is about. Both boys are still very confused to make any moves... This fic is set after the end of the TV series. 

[TO] for Touya and [YU] for Yukito. 

~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~

**We'll Be Together**

"So... everything's got back to normal, hum? I'm very glad with that. What about Sakura-chan... Is she all right?" 

"She's kind of sad because of that gaki but... she'll get over it." 

"I hope so. Well, today's a beautiful day, isn't it, To-ya?" 

Yukito sat down at a park bench and gazed at the sky. An endless blue with a bright shining sun. 

"Yeah. Especially without that freaking crossdressing butterfly. Finally I can be in peace..." 

_[YU] Akizuki Nakuru... I just can't believe all of what she did was to steal To-ya's energy. I remember very well the creeping looks she used to send in my direction, telling me To-ya would be hers and that I could do nothing to change that... What about the lies she used to make up to get away alone with To-ya? I... I was so lost, so scared... All that hunger and all that tiredness, there wasn't much I could do or say. I'd smile and hope nobody saw the truth trough my eyes._

"I think she'll miss you..." 

"I do -not- care. She got in my way... with you... even if in the end she was just trying to help kaijuu." 

Touya, who was standing in front of his friend, turned around to face him better. And that's how easily he lost himself in his toughs, deep within those incredible eyes of Yukito. 

_[TO] Yeah... there were days when I wish I could have just simply killed Akizuki... She'd just magically appear from somewhere, making all that noise, always at a bad time, when I'd be about to tell Yuki about my feelings. For Christ's sake, that girl had no timing!!!! Then, things would proceed as always: I'd yell at her, she'd yell back at me, I'd be forced to do whatever she wanted, and Yukito would get lost along that... Far away from me._

"Oh no To-ya... That was no problem at all... I'm fine now, you know?" Yukito got surprised with his friend's reaction. To-ya seemed so... trusting and so... caring. 

"Well, I still don't like her. She used to hurt my neck so much!!!" Touya sat down, and both boys stared at each other for brief seconds, smiling at To-ya's joke. 

_[YU] I wonder if what happened with Akizuki was the same that happened to me... love at first sight. I still remember, perfectly, the day I met you, To-ya. You were always so... special... Every girl smiles for you, shy and gracefully... even Sakura-chan's friends. You have -no- idea how much effect you have on people._

"What's the matter Yuki?" He asked, noticing how trouble his friend's look like. 

"Oh... nothing... I was just thinking..." 

"About?" 

_[YU] Kaho Mizuki... She just -had- to come back when I actually thought he might like me, I was getting the courage to talk with him. Beautiful, graceful, sophisticated, clever and mysterious. She's everything I'm not and never will be... I eat too much, I sleep too much... And I don't even have to mention my other -side-... How could he love me? How could anyone love me?_

"Mizuki-sensei. She's gone too. How are you... feeling, To-ya?" 

"Fine... what are you talking about?" 

"Well, I thought you two were going to get together again..." 

"I don't like to talk about that." 

"You promised me some explanations... remember?" 

"Yes. Baka. You'll get one someday..." 

That was definitely a delicate conversation. Neither of them was in a good mood to talk about it. So they let it go. But Yukito saw Touya's sad and worried expression just right before he put his face between his hands. The gray-haired boy was feeling guilty. 

_[TO] And I once believed I was in love. And that I was loved back. I cared about her too much, and it hurt too much when I found out that her feelings were not the same as mine. She left. She warned me only the day before... I don't think I could go through that all over again. What if Yuki doesn't feel the same way about me this time? I don't know what he thinks about me, besides a good friend... But I know for sure that I can't stay like this forever. I have to know how he feels, I have to tell Yuki I love him..._

"Gomen nasai To-ya. I didn't want to sound rude, the subject was totally inappropriate. Gomen ne." 

"Don't worry." Touya gave him a small reassuring smile. 

_[YU] Ah Tooooo-ya... I can't imagine my life without seeing you everyday... I'd never be able to live without these blue eyes, this smile... Kawaiiiii smile!!! Few people have the chance to see you smile, so hypnotizing. Just me, Sakura-chan and your father. I'm so lucky for that!! You let me inside your heart, even if only like a friend. And I can't ignore my fears that this heart may still belong to her... I don't understand how she saw your smile and turned her back to it. I wish I could free you of any scars from the past... Like a second love that heal the pain of the first one._

"I'm hungry. I'll go buy something for us to eat, ok??" 

Touya got up from the bench and stood in front of his friend, waiting for the obvious reply. Maybe a change of subject would change the ways his toughs were going... 

"Oh, sure!!!! I'm hungry too!!!" 

"Ok, I'll get something tasty... I'll pay for it." 

"No, no, that's ok... here, take it." Yukito offered Touya some coins. 

"Baka. I'll pay for you." 

Touya closed his hand over Yuki's, giving him a brief look with a small smile. And then he was gone. The brief moment they were touching each other was enough to send Yukito's mind to heaven. 

"A succulent carrot for a snow bunny... coming soon... be right back..." 

_[YU] You get me sooooo confused... sometimes I think there's something more in the way you look at me, smile at me, touch me... but... but... I'm so afraid... I'm scared to say something and regret it later. Maybe I'm seeing what's not here. Maybe I'm imagining things..._

Yukito were still looking at Touya when a little boy came over him after a soccer ball. He smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. He loved kids. 

Things were pretty angsty between both of them. There were a lot of doubts going through their minds. There was a great friendship at risk. Was it worthy? 

_[YU] Even if my suspicions are not illusions, it wouldn't be fair to ask To-ya to love me. He deserves someone better... someone... for real. How can I ask him to love me if all I am is a lie? I don't even exist! I don't even know who's behind this mask. Sometimes I catch myself thinking that things would be better if I had disappeared. He certainly wouldn't have lost his gifts because of me..._

Meanwhile, Touya watched Yukito from the nearest candy store. He was waiting for his candies to be packed. 

_[TO] Yuki... that smile of yours!!! It's going to drive me crazy. I can never tell what you're thinking... save sometimes, when it's just written all over your face that you're sad or mad. Your smile... is for everyone. Me, kaijuu, people on the street... even to that chinese boy. Is it selfish of me to want this smile of yours only for me? All of you, just for me?_

Yukito sat down at the bench when Touya came over with a pack of candies. His stomach was already on alert state. 

"Here. These ones are yours." Touya gave Yukito his candies and sat down next to him. 

"Arigatou To-ya. Peach pie!! My favorite!!!" He was almost finishing his share already. 

"You eat everything Yuki..." 

"Hummm, it's delicious... Well, I know... I eat everything but... These ones are... great, the best ones I have ever tasted." 

"Hun-hum. I know." 

"It's true To-ya!!!" 

"I -know-." Touya was being sarcastic. Again. 

"To-ya!!!" Yukito let a great laugh for his friend's joke. 

_[TO] How did he get my heart? When did I stop thinking about him as a friend? When did I start wanting more? He's a mystery for me... There are so many reasons for me to not love him. He's not even human... but... I didn't think twice when I had to give him my strength. I did it for him... and for kaijuu, of course... The idea of losing both of them... it gives me the creeps... I can't stand thinking about it._

"Hmm... that was good. Thank you To-ya!!!" 

"You finished already?" 

"Ano... yes!" 

"Ok. I'm keeping mine for later." 

"Oh no. Feel free to eat, take as long as necessary. I don't want to rush you. We can talk while you eat..." 

Yukito looked deep into Touya's eyes, as if searching for something. He held love and gratitude for his friend. His eyes were shining, and his lips were inviting, making it all a magnify and hard scene for Touya. It sounded like something religious. It was certainly a sin. The temptation was almost too much to bare. 

_[YU] Nothing matters more than you for me To-ya... when I'm with you, I can be myself. Even when I think I'm nothing. You're always supporting me... If you at least... could... If I could... Oh!!! I could never hurt you!!!!_

"O... o... o... k." Touya's dumb face was priceless. 

_[TO] Ah... I need to know how you feel. I want you, I need you... Those lips, I... Oh God, that's torture, I -have- to kiss you!!!! I also have to tell you how I feel. I love you so much, like I've never loved anybody else. If you knew... How much I want to hold you, touch you, kiss you, love you... I've done some of that... But that was different. You were never really aware of what I was doing. You didn't know the real meaning of my touchs..._

"To-ya?" 

"Wh.. whaaat?" Touya was staring? How rude!!! 

"I want to ask you something... It's kind of... important." 

"Sure." 

"I've being meaning to ask you this for some time..." 

"Hn, ok, Yuki..." 

_[TO] Oh God... Let he says what I wish to hear... Oh, please... Maybe I should tell him today! It seems a good time..._

"Hmmm, you know... that other side of me... the one who takes care of Sakura-chan... what's his name again?" Yukito seemed really, really sad now... 

"Yue? What about him?" 

_[TO] Oh shit... Definitely not a good time..._

"Yes. Yue. Hum, do you... do you like him? How does he look like?" 

_[YU] Maybe, if you like him... You can... keep him? He'd protect you better than anyone else... He could tell you what I don't have the courage to say..._

"Why? Yuki..." 

_[TO] Ah... You hurt so much with all of this... But that's going to end soon. You'll get used to it. And then, maybe, we can be together... I could help you with all of this..._

"It's just that I'm curious... I'd like to know what I'm for real." 

"Yuki... I didn't talk to him many times. I only saw him protecting my sister and talking with that stuffed toy. And there was that time when I gave him my gift... I did for you!!!" 

_[TO] That time... when I almost lost you forever..._

"I feel so bad for not remembering what he does... what -I- do. I'm half someone and..." 

_[YU] Yue knows I love you To-ya... Maybe, this love I feel is his love for you... And I'm just a reflection of this feeling..._

"But you have feelings Yuki! That makes you a real person. I've already told you once: you're not a lie, because the moments we lived together are real." 

That was such a confusing and depressing subject. Touya wanted to help his friend. He sat nearer him, keeping his arms around Yukito, caressing his hair. 

_[TO] Ah, Yuki... I wish I could tell you now, I'm so full of courage now... This feeling I have for you, this love, it's so strong. I want to make you feel better about yourself. But I'm waiting... I'll wait for a better opportunity... I don't want to mess you up even more._

"All my moments are... with you To-ya. We'll be together, won't we?" 

They gazed at each other. There was hope deep in their eyes. 

_[YU] I can never get you To-ya, but I'll be satisfied to be near you, by your side, for the rest of my life._

"Of course Yuki! We'll be together, always." 

_[TO] Maybe I'll never have you all by myself, as mine and no one else's, but I'll fight for that Yuki... And having you by my side like now is enough for now._

"To-ya!!!!" Yukito smiled. A real smile. 

_[YU] Aishiteru To-ya, zutto._

_[TO] Aishiteru Yuki..._

Owari... ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ Owari...

_Author's Notes:_

_This is my first fic, ever. It's angsty, fluffy, pointless and... just plain boring! Why did I use so many "!!!!"? Aren't Yuki and Touya just sickening mushy? Anyway... I can't bring myself to delete this fic or even forget it... since it was my first try, and I guess it has a deep meaning for me now. So, I still correct some mistakes, I still repost it... And I can't believe you guys still review it! LOL Thank you. _

_Mukuro May_


End file.
